freedom_skies_domfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Galactic War
"Many good men have been lost in this war. As I stand atop the ruins of Earth, on the marble ground of the former capitol of the Orion Empire, it is good to say...This war is over. We can now rest, and worry no more of the next battles and the next deaths to come." - ''General Micheal Junker the morning after November 23 The Second Galactic War was the largest-multi stellar war fought by humanity ever recorded lasting from January 6th, 2407 to November 23rd, 2412. The war led to the complete collapse of the Orion Empire and signaled the end to their once cruel regime and the rise of a new galactic government, a free one... Major & Key Engagements The Battle of Earth (May 2nd, 2412-November 23rd, 2412) The Battle of Earth was the final battle in which The United Rebellion to Restablish Freedom and the Calistans fought together once more in order to finally bring an end to the Orion Empire's regime. The battle was the second most costly engagement in the war, leading to the death of protagonist Trevor Keplid and millions of casualties on both sides, with the URTRF taking more casualties in this battle than in any other in the war. The Battle of Uvtral (December 2nd, 2411-Febuary 23rd, 2412) The Battle of Uvtral was the most costly battles on behalf of the Orion Empire, between the Combined Rebellion to Restablish Freedom and the Orion Empire. The battle took place on the urbanized-city planet of Uvtral which, on account for it's discription, spelled out the chaos which would have reigned forth on it and her inhabitants. Uvtral, being one of the many space port planets and key stronghold location to the Orion Empire's ''Inner Defence Circle, was a top priority of protection for her owners. Most of the Imperial Navy was sent to Uvtral from the outer and inner reaches of the vast empire, to counter the Combined Rebellion To Restablish Freedom's rapid advance into her inner systems. The lose at the Battle of Uvtral severely decapitated the Orion Empire's navy and army, leaving the Orion Empire's defence crippled and unable to support offensive operations. The Fall of Calisto (June 3rd, 2409-June 10th, 2409) - The Fall of Calisto was the most costly battle, on behalf of the Calistans, fought between the forces of the New Republic of Calisto and the Orion Empire, resulting in the complete destruction of the planet's atmosphere and capability to support life. The fall of Calisto led to the Great Disappearence of the Calistans until the near end of the war when the Calistans returned to the galaxy to assist the United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom in the Battle of Earth. The battle was first fought as a space battle and later as a 10 day ground battle in which the Orion Empire decisively engaged the Calistans in bloody hand to hand combat until the Last March of the Calistans marked the destruction of the once prosperous civilization and the evacuation of the Calistans to their dimension.. It was the second costliest engagement for the Orion Empire and resulted in the execution of high ranking generals to cover up the failure to secure Calistan Technology and instead were given the orders for the destruction of planet. The Battle of Norham (January 5th, 2409-February 4th, 2409)-The Battle of Norham was one of the major engagements between the Allied forces and the Orion Empire as well as the ISC taking a third side and ended as the battle that began the split of the allied forces and marked Calisto as the next target for the Orion Empire. This was also where General James met his demise. The Battle of Helksag (September 30th, 2408-January 10th,2410) The Battle of Helksag was the longest engagement through the course of the war. Having lasted 2 years and resulted in one of the most prominent Allied victories in the war. This was the first major engagement in the war Statistics and Commanders Belligerents: Allied United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom New Republic of Calisto BlackLight Corporation Hostile/Neutral The Orion Empire The Inter-Spacial Concordium Allied Commanders URTRF: NRC: High General Louis Trevontar+ General Markus Greene+ General Micheal Junker General Richard Granger+ Admiral Yara Gargan+ Admiral Pitchard Loksten+ General James Denuram+ General Robert Halogan+ BlackLight Corporation: 'The Director'+ Various other unknown commanders+ Enemy/Neutral Commanders Orion Empire: ISC: